l'inéluctable étrange
by Idyme
Summary: Vous entrez dans un univers onirique... étrange...très étrange... Arriverez vous à comprendre le message caché derrière le mot de la fin? Saurez vous lire entre les lignes? YAOI , YURI à la fois explicite et impressionniste... à vous de juger.


LéGENDE:

« Doumeki »

"_Yuuko »_

"**Watanuki »**

"**Himawari »**

Je détourne les yeux de ma cible... Ce type est un peu bisarre , il parle seul en regardant tout autour de lui comme si il était attaqué par des sangsues...Il s'agite et tout le monde le regarde comme s'il était un animal étrange. Quand il s'en rend enfin compte , il sourit bêtement et s'excuse...comme la première fois que je l'ai vu .

Je me replonge dans mon sport et je me souviens.

Encore une fois , ce jour là , il parlait seul et , à la manière d'un mime acteur , il semblait crouler sous le poids d'invisible monstres...étrange. Il m'avait fait détourner les yeux de mes révisions du matin... Je suis serieux , normalement rien ne me distrait.

"_cette rencontre était inéluctable..._ »

C'est elle , cette personne que j'ai vu en me retournant , charmante , envoûtante et presente , qui m'a vallu de rester au près de lui...parce que c'était « inéluctable ». Parce que cette existence insipide , je voulais la changer... parce que je suis agueusique...agueusique de l'être...de ma présence ici...de , tout simplement , mon existence...

« je veux retrouver le goût... »

« _Tout a un prix. Je prendrais une compensation . Il y a un garçon qui travaille pour moi qui se fait harceller par les esprits. Toi , tu as le pouvoir de les éloigner. Donc , tu vas me prêter ton pouvoir. Tu te devras d'être son protecteur et de ne jamais le quitter..._ ».

Je suis sage et serieux . Si je romp le pacte , qui sait ce qui arrivera...

Et puis... Watanuki cuisine bien.

Mais je suis devenu dépendant de cette protection que je lui offre , comme si le pacte m'avait possedé et s'était inscrit en moi... où qu'il soit , je le retrouve , parce que je sais...je sais , que sans moi...

Mais quoi qu'on fasse...

"**Himawari-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan !! pardon de mon retard !!!! »**

Pourquoi il se dandine comme ça ?

"Non , non , on parlait de toi justement... »

" **on? **

Et quand j'apparais , il s'offusque , se demande comment j'ai atteri là , et elle lui répond que nous semblons être bon amis , et qu'il lui semblait bon de m'inviter...prévisible... je pourrais penser que rien n'a changé , que le pacte n'a pas été passé...

Mais quoi qu'on fasse...

Quoi qu'on fasse , sa façon de se rapprocher de moi inconsciemment quand l'odeur d'un mauvais esprit s'approche , esprit que lui seul peut voir... et quitte à tout lui donner , mon temps , mon pouvoir...il sait que sans moi...il sait que je suis son arme...il faut que je sois près de lui ...

Cette promesse passée s'ancre dans ma chair au point qu'elle guide mes pas et mes actions... le pouvoir incroyable de Yuuko-san... « _la pierre commence à rouler »_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut...

La flèche que je décoche en réflechissant atteint le coeur de ma cible... comme toujours.

J'ai fini.

Je sors , il est là et il m'attend.

Je bande.

Et ça ne me surprend même pas.

Ce soir on se retrouve chez Yuuko-san , il va cuisiner. Il cuisine bien , je sais que je l'ai dit...sa cuisine a du goût...un goût que je peux sentir.

On arrive à la boutique . Maru et Moro nous accueuillent comme toujours , fidèles au poste , elles sont bruiyantes... mais fascinantes...mes yeux se sont toujours tournés machinalement vers elles...attirés comme un aimant vers les deux corps sans âme...

Cette baraque sent le tabac a narguilé que Yuuko met dans sa pipe, l'encens et la cuisine de Watanuki...l'odeur de la poussière et du parquet lavé , des tissus des kimonos et du parfum...le thé et le saké...Des mélanges qui me laissent extatiques derrière mon expression indifférente... La nuit est tombée et la soirée s'avance . le repas est fini. Des papillons dansent autour de la lampe et Yuuko les regarde de cet air qu'elle sait aborer , celui qui guette... celui qui sait.

Les deux gamines dansent en étalant sur le parquet les tissus colorés de nombreux kimonos trouvés dans le placards. Elles sont légères , elles sont fines , elles sont belles... belles... les tissus volent autour d'elles , puis Maru trébuche et s'étale sur Moro. Ses cheveux bleus s'étalent autour de l'autre avec souplesse tandis que Moro s'accroche à sa nuque et l'embrasse sans pudeur moindre. Aucun sentiment ne semble motiver cet acte. Watanuki les regarde . Il ne donne pas l'impression d'être surpris . « **elles ne font jamais que ce qu'elles ont envie de faire , peu importe au fond ce que c'est **».

Entre ces réflexions , elles sont déjà nues l'une et l'autre , et Maru laisse sa langue flâner au gré des courbes juvéniles de son alter ego. Peu importe. Le spectacle est beau et interessant. Moro gémit doucement , semblant en proie à des frissons de volupté , quelque chose comme le plaisir sans doute... Au moment où la langue taquine de celle à la chevelure azurée effleure son téton gauche , puis le droit...je vois d'ici la pression de son coeur soulever légèrement son ventre à un rythme rapide et régulier...

Et finalement , tout en jouant avec les boutons de chair dressés , Maru laisse glisser sa main jusqu'entre les cuisses de sa proie qui laisse un souffle allègre s'évaporer dans l'univers onirique de la salle...

Yuuko les observe , une étincelle maline brille dans ses yeux , comme toujours , l'indéchiffrable grande femme sait...mais elle ne dit rien. Elle boit tranquillement son saké.

Maru ramène sa main vers la très plate poitrine de Moro et y dépose doucement ses doigts humides. Elle trace un chemin sur le corps pâle avec ses mains d'enfant , tandis que sa bouche va rejoindre l'intimité de sa proie.

Moro aime ça , je crois... Maru le sait... Yuuko aussi...

je crois bien que c'est ça , que l'on appelle l'hédonisme...

je suis jaloux... jaloux du plaisir .

je veux retrouver le goût.

Watanuki , à côté de moi ne dit rien. Il observe la scène , étrangement calme pour le tempérament que je lui connais... Je remonte à sa hauteur.

Maintenant il m'est insupportable d'entretenir la distance. Je l'embrasse sans trop attendre , parce que je sais que ma présence l'emmerde , généralement. Je ne veux pas lui laisser le temps de protester , ni celui de réaliser.

Je veux , maintenant , goûter à ce que Watanuki a à m'offrir... savoir que j'ai retrouvé goût à l'existence. Goût à l'être.

Alors qu'il cherche à me repousser en silence , je laisse le poids de mon corps l'allonger sur le sol , au coeur de ce choeur voluptueux...

Sans trop le vouloir je jette un bref coup d'oeil aux corps sans âmes qui étalent leurs nudité insouciantes ... Moro qui semble atteindre un plaisir absolu ... Qui se relève pour faire subir le même sort à Maru...

Mais je me replonge dans ma pulsion. Quoi que fasse Watanuki , mon corps ne tremble pas et mes gestes sont sur , il ne sera pas assez fort pour me bouger. J'en profite... oui je sais... je profite... je triche... je m'en fous.

Je déboutonne rapidement le haut de la chemise de son uniforme . Le tout glisse sur ses épaules. Et son corps me fait envie. Je ne sais même pas si je le trouve beau , je n'en sais rien , mais il met mes sens en éveil , ceux même que je croyais définitivements endormis.

Je bande.

Et ça ne me surprend toujours pas.

Le reste de la chemise est patiemment retiré et les vêtements scolaires et strictes s'étalent lâchement sur le parquet. Ce corps que le tissu a tenu au chaud ne me repousse plus . Au contraire je le vois frémir. Malgré lui , je le sais bien . Je ne veux pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits , alors je me débarasse assez vite du haut de mon uniforme de tir à l'arc, puis du bas , bien trop encombrant... Mon corps presque à nu, je sens que mes mouvements sont plus légers , plus agiles.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau et nos souffles se mélangent alors que de ma main gauche je déboutonne le bas de Watanuki. Quand la tâche est accomplie , à la manière de Maru un peu plus tôt , je laisse ma langue atteindre l'interieur des cuisses de ma proie. Quand enfin je me suis débarrassé de la dernière parcelle de tissu qui me séparait du corps parfumé de l'homme , je réalise combien son envie le possède , lui aussi. Alors je m'empare de cette envie , entre mes doigts qui ne tremblent toujours pas... je ne savais pas que le sexe d'un homme pouvait être plus dur que ça , encore... pourtant , au moment où je l'ai pris entre mes lèvres , j'ai senti le corps obscène de Watanuki s'indurer... je l'ai senti battre contre ma bouche... ce qui a rendu mon désir plus présent encore... quand sa voix a encouragé mes mouvements , je me suis sentis trembler, enfin.

Alors que ma bouche s'affaire à sa tâche , mes doigts viennent s'enfonçer un à un dans l'intimité chaleureuse du brun. Je le sens m'aspirer en lui et frémir à mes caresses , je n'attendrais aucun appel de plus. Je sais ce qu'il veut.

Très bien.

Alors je le saisit ferement et le retourne. Au moment où son dos est en face de moi , je jette encore un regard dans la salle . Je ne sais pas si les deux gamines ont fini de s'étreindre , mais elles sont l'une sur l'autre , à encore se donner des baisers...mais l'atmosphère semble si tendue que je ne les crois pas apaisées , et leurs voix limpides qui ne sont pas encore éteintes... Ou peut être ça vient de nous... Au moment où encore , je me concentre sur Watanuki , je suis ce que ses yeux fixent. Et je réalise que Yuuko-san nous observe. Est-ce du voyeurisme? Je n'en sais rien. Rien du tout. Et je m'en fous. Alors je m'aggrippe fermement à la chevelure du brun d'une main , tandis que de l'autre je tiens ses fesses. Je le sais bien , c'est indécent , c'est dépravé... mais mon corps s'enfonce avec tant de volupté dans cet antre de plaisir que mon éducation est à des lieux de me rappeler. Ma voix s'élève dans le royaume enfumé de Yuuko , rejointe par celle de Watanuki. Je ne cesse aucun de mes mouvements violents et buttoirs. Je laisse mes traces sur cette peau blanche , les épaules marquées de mes crocs , son dos de mes griffes et son être du mien.

Puis je sens le plaisir m'atteindre au plus profond de moi même , et le pilonne plus encore . Quand ma main gauche libère sa chair pour atteindre son sexe gonflé , Watanuki se déverse presque immédiattement entre mes doigts , en un gémissement lanscinant et saccadé.

Et c'est à mon tour de le suivre au paroxysme du plaisir en derniers coups de hanches heurtoirs , après quoi ma semance se disperse en son corps.

On reprend notre souffle , chacun à son rythme , puis on s'allonge l'un à côté de l'autre...

"_la pierre ne s'arrête jamais de rouler »_

*

*

*

*

*

"**oooooooooh Himawari-chaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »**

je ne vois pas pourquoi il se dandine encore de cette façon.

" tu m'as fait à manger ?

"**haaaaaaaan comment tu es arrivé là toi ?**

"Watanuki-kun et Doumeki-kun sont vraiment des bons amis n'est ce pas? 

Comme toujours , ce sourrire si sain...oui , et d'ailleurs , jeune fille , il n'y a que moi qui puisse étreindre ce corps obscène... Dépravé et dénué de tout bon sens...Yuuko fait de nous ce que nous sommes...des corps sans âmes.

Pourtant...

*

*

*

*

*

*

**_Owari... le tout était une experience... je voulais essayer de laisser complètement vaquer mes idées , mon cerveau , me mettre à la palce de Doumeki , imaginer son esprit desordonné et étrange... en y mêllant...Certaines choses... dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé , tout est bon a prendre^^_**


End file.
